User talk:SoniGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tallie the Cat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 00:46, July 22, 2010 Hi im Red... One of pink peril friend nice to meet u and how old r u? 14:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Red the hedgehog R.e Uploading pictures The file types that can be used are these : png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm. The one's that i recomend using are png, gif, jpg, jpeg, as they are the ones mostly used. (These can been seen at the end of the file's name) I actually haven't come across 'illegal file type' yet so i better have a look into that ^^; I'll let you know if i find anything more about it :) Pink-peril 13:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) R.e Pictures You're welcome ^.^ I don't think drawing it on ms paint would of been the problem unless you saved it as .bmp, .dib or .tiff to begin with, which could of happened by accident as the default is usually .jpeg Pink-peril 19:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Where it says category, click it and type Male, you can also add other categories too ^^ Ah oops, just ignore that last part ^^; wrong person. TheWolfer forgot to put his signature so i thought you asked the question. Pink-peril 10:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Info Hello, SoniGirl. I just wanted to ask about your character Tallie the Cat's information about Video Game Appearances. I just wanted to ask if I could use that category for some of my characters. I didn't want to make it look like I'm copying you or anything since it was your idea, so I wanted to ask you if it was okay. Thanks. I think it was from Rynorak46. That was the last person to edit your talk page Pink-peril 16:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes it was from me, Rynorak46. Sorry for not making myself known.Rynorak46 17:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Karas i saw Karas' profile and i thought she was cute. can i be one of her better friends? I'm sorry about that business with your picture of Tallie,i'm still pretty new.Anway,can you add a character to my Mobious Arts show?Thanks,and once again,i'm sorry. From Muppet171. Hey,remember my Mobious Arts contest,I would love for you to submit a couple characters for my Camp Dream Movie,it's gonna be huge.Thanks again. From Speed. Deleting articles Yeah, it's fine if you want to delete them, they are yours after all. =3 If you click on the little arrow next to "edit" on the articles, it should say delete. If not just let me know of which articles you want deleted and i'll delete them for you, because i'm not sure if everyone can delete articles or if it's just admins. If you want the pictures gone too though, i think you have to delete them seperately. =| But anyway, I should say sorry about your charas getting stolen. I haven't been on much recently so I didn't really know =/ I never got to say this either but I really like how you draw your characters, they're really awesome =3 Pink-peril 16:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) request, if you can can you do a picture of my characters, Mira, Alisha and Red the Hedgehog together, could you? And could you made Alisha baby, because she is their baby. here're the links for the pages http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Alisha_the_hedgefox http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Red_the_hedgehog(Character_page) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mira_the_fox and this is the pic of mira and alisha when alisha was a baby If you can, thnx Ouka-noir 14:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thnx XD Ouka-noir 06:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC)